Who Would You Pick?
by LivingInADreamWorldxx
Summary: Esme is bored at home when Carlisle is at work. What will happen when she crosses the path of the young receptionist who had a thing for Carlisle?


Who would you pick?

Esme POV

Becoming a vampire and falling in love with Carlisle Cullen was the best thing that has every happened in my life. I was strong, smart and fast. But one down side to it was that becoming a vampire meant that you became even more beautiful than you are human and the way the girls look at MY husband is the most annoying thing in the world.

Today is our first day in forks. Carlisle started work at the hospital and the kids started school, although Emmett and Alice begged me and Carlisle to let them stay home and for me to home school them.

The house was empty and there was not one single spec of dust anywhere in sight. The garden was to perfection and the décor in the house is immaculate.

What can I do?

Carlisle POV

The car park was only half full when I arrived at the hospital. I knew the hospital was understaffed but there was only about fifteen cars. As I got out the car I was suddenly faced with a group of young female nurses. "Hello, you must be Dr Cullen"

one of the more confident girls said.

"Yes I am, why do I have the pleasure of such a lovely group of ladies?" I asked politely, but just as I finished a few of the girls in the back giggled and turned slightly red.

"I was asked to show you around and some of my friends wanted to help as we are not that busy, I'm Shara by the way" the girl replied. I had to laugh at this but it was funny when they chase after you like a sick puppy.

"Okay" with that we were heading into the main reseption.

Esme POV

when I reached the hospital I went straight up to the reception. The girl on the front desk was on the phone.

"he is so hot" with my vampire hearing I could hear both sides of the conversation.

"_i know, nobody knows if he's married or not"_

"i hope he isn't he looks like a movie star"

"_and he's the new doctor, he must have lodes of money" _now this was getting annoying and I knew they were talking about MY Carlisle. The phone call had finely ended and the girl had terned her attention to me.

"Can I help you?"

"yes please, I'm looking for Dr Cullen, is he available?"

"at the moment he is on his rounds and they don't finish for half an hour so you can leave a message if you'd like" the look on her face was a mix of angry and confusion.

"No, it's alright I'll wait"

"Can I have your name please"

"Esme"

"Whats your second name"

"You don't need to know that" I just had to see the look on her face when Carlisle came down.

Carlisle POV

I was on my rounds when I heard Esme down at reception, it would only be half an hour until my brake.

I couldn't wait, I had missed her all day. It was like torture been away from her.

Esme POV

About 20 minutes had passed and the receptionist was getting more and more annoyed by my presents. The girl came and sat down by my side. "So... how do you know Dr Cullen?"

"I met him yesterday and wanted to say hi"

"You mean you find him hot, like every other girl in the hospital"

"Yes something like that"

"he is very sexy in his scrubs"

"yes, I have to agree with that" this was getting ridiculous now.

"i wouldn't mind having him all to my self"

"you think he would pick you to fall in love with" I had to laugh at this.

"he would pick me over you any day"

"ow is that right" I had to play along with this her face is going to be a picture.

"yes it is"

"Okay, lets put it to the test" I saw him coming down the corridor. He had heard our conversation and I new he would play along with it.

"hello Dr Cullen" the receptionist chipped in before I could say anything.

"hello Shara. Hello Esme"

"hi" I smiled at him and I went week at the knees when he smiled at me.

"what can I do for you both?"

this time I was quicker than 'Shara' "we have a little dilemma for you"

"is that right?"

"yes, we were just saying how good you looked in scrubs and then Shara here thinks that you would pick her over me any day, so we were wondering Dr Cullen, who would you pick?" I had a smile on my lips as I came out with this.

Carlisle began to laugh at this and people were starting to stare at us but that wasn't really and option.

"well who would you pick?" Shara asked, she was quite overly confident for my liking.

"look listen, I know you both think I'm how would you say, 'sexy' but I would never cheat on my wife Shara" Shara's mouth dropped and all the reception was now silent.

"i hope not, but just out of curiosity, who would you have picked?" I asked him.

"well..." he took a step closer to me and put his arms around my waist. He looked me in the eye and his lips closed in on mine. The kiss was full of love and passion. Our lips move in sinc and it seemed that half the hospital was watching our little show. When we stopped Shara face was comical all that was there was anger.

"You said that you wouldn't cheat on your wife, yet you go around kissing people you only met yesterday!" Shara shouted and people started muttering but I wasn't paying attention. I was laughing now and Carlisle had a amused look on his face.

"let me introduce you two properly, Esme this is Shara our receptionist, Shara this Esme Cullen, My wife." the room went silent again and at that very moment Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all walked in. Everyone looked angry.

"hi mum, hi dad" Alice's voice sung.

"hello" I said back.

Just at that moment Edward threw a punch at Emmett and knocked him to the floor. Emmett got back up and started to beat Edward.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Carlisle voice echoed down the corridors.

"Right both of you in the car NOW!" I shouted at them. They both looked at me with sorrow. They walked out the hospital quickly and got into my car. I terned to the other kids. "explain"

"Well... Edward really likes a girl at the school and Emmett wouldn't shut up about it." jasper was the first to speak.

Carlisle took over this time, "right, I want all the cars home apart from mine" Rosalie took my keys and the tree kids went to take all the cars. The hospital was still silent and when one of the patients in the waiting room brook it everyone looked in her direction "Forgive me for asking but you don't look old enough to have five teenage kids when your both so young"

"We're not, they are our adoptive children because I cant have kids" I answered. The hospital went silent again. Taking my hand he led me to the car, and we made our way home.


End file.
